


2 Halves, 1 Whole

by TalonD



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonD/pseuds/TalonD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another poem written today.  It kind of hints at Loki... but only a hint.  ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Halves, 1 Whole

** 2 Halves, 1 Whole **

**Our Souls called out, through Space and Time**

**I am yours, as you are mine**

**Each made for the other, Fates woven design**

**Vows spoken freely, clear and bold**

**Eyes only for the other, our hearts unfold**

**Bound thrice by ribbons, green, silver, and gold**

**Our Love, shines bright, for all to see**

**How it was, how it is, how it shall always be**

**Until Time brings an end to All Eternity**


End file.
